Rishta-The Bond!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: A 2 shot written for my bestie Mahi(LoveDaya)! A story based on Daya n his sister! Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

guys here is my new story for my frnd mahi who is big fan of daya sir! mahi i hope u will like it! happy reading guys!

Rishta- The Bond!

Chapter 1

near an under construction building:-

(2 men n 2 girls armed with guns were hiding n spying on some people in the building. a strong man slowly moved out of his hiding place n ordered the others to do the same. then all went inside the building n shooting started. a man targeted the strong man n shooted the bullet bt a girl shouted in pain.)

girl screams: aah! (she touched her stomanch n fell on the floor.)

(the others thought that the man was hurted n all looked at the scene n say a girl fallen in the arms of the man. all came up to him.)

girl 2: DAYA aap thik toh hain?

daya: muzhe kuch nai hua shreya magar iss ladki ko goli lagi hain...

(while the other boy n girl shooted the goons. n then came up to daya.)

nikhil: sir yeh ladki hain kaun? aur ise bachane ke liye aapko yaha kyu bulaya?

daya: batata hu...1 ghante pehle.

.

.

.

.

.

flashback:-

(daya was checking some files when his cell rang. he picked it up.)

daya: hello...senior inspector daya speaking...

other side: aye zyada intro mat zhad samzha...(angry voice)

daya: kaun baat kar raha hain? (in anger too)

other side: usse tuzhe kya hain?meri baat dhyan se sunn...mere paas tere liye ek taufa hain...

daya: taufa? aaj mera birthday toh nai hain toh yeh taufa kyu?

other side: wo chod agar bachaana chahte ho ladki ko toh maine msg kiye hue pate pe aaja...

daya: ladki? kaun ladki?

other side: tere sawalon ka jawaab dene ke liye nai hu main daya...1 ghanta...sirf 1 ghanta hain tere paas...

(the call hangs up.)

present:-

daya: muzhe nai pata yeh ladki hain kaun par isne mere jaan bachane ke liye goli khayi hain pehle ise hospital leke jaate hain...

(daya picked her up in the arms n took her to the hospital. she was taken to the ot for operation. outside ot daya, shreya, nikhil n ishita were standing.)

ishita: shreya...

shreya: hmm...

ishita: (in a whisper) daya sir kaafi tensed lag rahe hain...

shreya: main baat karti hu...

(she moved towards daya where he was sitting with his hands covering his face. shreya sat next to him.)

shreya: (patting daya's back) daya...kya hua? aap bohot tensed lag rahe ho!

daya: kuch nai shreya...

shreya: daya plez aap jaante hain aap muzhse kuch chupa nai sakte...bataiye kya hua hain?

daya: pata nai shreya muzhe aisa kyu lag raha hain ki mera iss ladki ke saath rishta hain...koi bonding hain humare beech...isne muzhe bachaane ke liye goli khayi...aur ab ise agar kuch hua to main apne aapko kabhi maaf nai kar paunga...

shreya: yeh aap kya keh rahe hain daya? kuch nai hoga use...

(meanwhile the doctor came out of the ot.)

daya: dr kaisi hain wo ladki?

doctor: dekhiye goli humne nikal di hain aur koi ghabrane ki baat nai hain...wo ab khatre se bahar hain...

shreya: use hosh kab ayega doctor?

doctor: dekiye mere hisaab se use aadhe ghante mein hosh aana chahiye...aur unke ghar waalon ko khabar kardijiyega...excuse me...

(the doctor leaves)

ishita: sir yeh mobile phone mila tha us under construction building se...lagta hain iss ladki ka hi hain...

daya: usmein last dialled call dekho...

ishita: yes sir...

(she checked it.)

ishita: sir isne aakhri call kisi shruti ko kiya tha...

daya: shruti...shruti ko bulalo yaha...

ishita: yes sir...

(meanwhile ishita called shruti n she arrvied there in few mins.)

shruti: main shruti hu...maine hi aapse baat ki thi phone pe...kaisi hain MAHI?

{Mahi muzhe maarna mat...tumhe kuch nai hoga yaar!}

daya: dekhiye ghabraiye mat wo thik hain bas goli hain...

shruti: goliiiii? (scared)

ishita: haan par ab wo khatre se bahar hain...

(a nurse came out.)

nurse: ladki ko hosh aagaya...

(all went inside. shruti went near mahi.)

shruti: mahi...tu thik toh hain na?

{dekha kitni caring hoon main! :) :)}

mahi: main...thh..thik..ho..oon...

(she looked at daya n smiled with teary eyes. n said-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

itni jaldi nai bataungi usne kya kaha! sorry mahi...bt i hope tuzhe accha laga hoga! dont worry main jaldi next chapter update karungi!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AdityaOmer**_ _ **-thnx for wishing us…I hope hum dono janam bhar frnds rahe…n muzhe pata hain mahi bohot nautanki ladki hain…n main bhi bohot nautanki karti hu… so isliye hum bst frnds hain!thnx for liking my story…tk cr..!**_

 _ **Rajvi21**_ _ **\- thnx for those lines…they r sweet…thnx for wishing dear priya…tumhare muh mein ghee shakkar…is chapter mein pata chal jayega ki mahi aur daya sir ka kya rishta hain…thnx for reviewing…luv u take cre!**_

 _ **Cute Diksha- kuch nai hoga tumhari didu ko…don't worry…main hu na…thnx for reviewing n take care…lv u!**_

 _ **Daya's girl- thnx for u r review dii…aapke reviews toh mere liye imp hain! luv u n tk cr!**_

 _ **Humdard duo, Bhumi 98, Mahesh15, Guest, loveukavin, mithi thnx for u r lovely reviews!**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter…happy reading!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

mahi: daya bhaiyya!

(she smiled wid teary eyes. all were hell shocked after listening what she said. especially daya. he was unable to speak. he froze fr a came in trance after listening mahi's voice.)

mahi: main jaanti hu aao shock hain...par sachmein aap mere bhaiyya ho...mere sage bhaiyya!

(she smiled at him.)

shruti: haan sir...yeh aapki behen hain...choti behen!

shreya: daya...daya aap sunn rahe hain...aapki bhi family hain! (she smiled wid teary eyes.)

daya: (still unable to speak bt spoke) sa..sachmein? tum..tum meri...be..hen ho?

mahi: haan..

daya: par...par kaise?

mahi: batai hu...shruti ek journelist hain...kuch din pehle main eske saath ek gaon mein gayi thi...shruti ko khabar mile thi ki wo gaon ki ek gaon ke saath bohot puraani dushmani thi...kuch din pehle waha bohot bada attck hua tha isliye hum waha gaye the...tab...

 _ **-flashback-**_

in the village:-

mahi: yaar yaha hum kyu aaye hain?

shruti: tuzhe pata hain is gaon ka saalonse dusre gaon ke saath zhagde chal rahe hain zameen ki vajahse...aur kuch saalon pehle yaha bohot bada attack hua tha...aur kal bhi aisa hi attack hua...isliye hum yaha aaye hain...

mahi: intresting yaar...

shruti: pata hain kitne parivaar bichad gaye...merimom bhi yahi se gayab hui thi...par baadmein papa ko unki laash mili...wo raha humara ghar...(points towards a khandar)

(both went near the khandar n shruti finds a sparkling stone. she pics it up n learns that it was a diamond ring. she smiles wid teary eyes n takes out an photograph n shows it toh mahi.)

shruti: yeh ring dekhi...yahi ring mere mom ke haath mein hain...

mahi: tum isliye yaha aayi ho?

shruti: haan...papa ne bataya ki yeh ring yahi milegi...aur video cover bhi karna hain...

(suddenly an old woman catches mahi's hand.)

mahi: are yeh aap kya kar rahi hain?

old woman: tum wahi ho...haan wahi ho...(smiles)

mahi: main wahi hoon? (confused) kaun?

old woman: tum mahi ho na...dilip shetty ki beti?

mahi: haan par aapko kaise pata?

old woman: bohot saal pehle yaha jo humla hua tha us humle mein tumhara parvaar bichad gaya tha...tumhari maa aur tumhare pita bichad gaye the...tumhari maa ke paas tum thi aur tumhare pita ke paas tumhara bhai tha...

mahi: (shocked) bhai? mera bhai bhi tha...(she gets scenty)

old woman: haan beta...tera bada bhai daya...

mahi: toh papa aur bhai kaha hain?

old woman: teri maa aur tere gayab hone ki wajahse wo mumbai chale gaye...

mahi: par aapko kaise pata chala ki main unki beti hu?

old woman: tere haath pe yeh nishaan jo tha...

mahi: (looking at the mark) yeh?

old woman: haan yahi...yeh nishaan tere maa ne tere aur daya dono ke haathon pe banaya tha...taaki tum unse bichad gaye toh tum dono ko dhoondh sake...

mahi: aapko pata hain mere bhaiyya mumbai mein kaha rehte hain?

old woman: nai pata beta...bas itna jaanti hu ki wo mumbai gaye hain...tere pitaji ne muzhe kaha ki agar muzhe tum aur tumhari maa mil jaye toh main unhe bata du ki wo mumbai mein hain...tumhari maa kaha hain beta?

mahi: wo ab iss duniya mein nai rahi...main jab choti thi tab unhone muzhe apne saheli ke ghar chod diya...pune mein...

old woman: bohot bura hua...tumhara parivaar bohot accha tha...gaon ki bohot madat karta tha...ab main chalti hu...(saying this she started leaving)

mahi: daadi...(she stopped) aashirvad dijiye ki main apne bhaiyya aur papa ko dhoondh nikalungi...(saying this she touches her feet.)

old woman: jug jug jiyo! (she leaves)

shruti: toh ab chalo mumbai...

mahi: (wid tears in her eyes) haan...

(she hugs shruti n cries alot.)

shruti: pagli ro mat...tuzhe khush hona chahiye...

mahi: yeh toh khushi ke aansu hain...

shruti: nautanki kahiki...

mahi: tu hain nautanki...

shruti: tu..

mahi: nai tu...

shruti: chod hum dono nautanki hain..

mahi: haan yeh sahi hain...

(both share a laugh n leaves to their destination.)

 _ **-flashback ends-**_

(daya's eyes went moist. shreya too was crying. daya was too much surprised to learn that is is not alone in this world. shreya was wid him bt though it was a very very very good news for him. he had got his sister. a wide teary smile appeared on his face. he went near her.)

daya: choti...meri choti...

(tears fell off both's eyes. both hugged each other n cried a lot. they were very happy to get the lost bond, lost relation again forever.)

daya: bas ab mat ro...bhul jaa wo din...

mahi: bhaiyya ab aap muzhe chodke nai jaoge na?

daya: nai choti kabhi nai jaunga...(smiles)

mahi: papa kaha hain?

daya: (smile disappears from his face) wo...wo ab nai rahe...

mahi: kaise hua yeh sab?

daya: wo maa ko dhoondh ne chale ek din muzhe acp sir ke paas chodke...aur baadmein wo nai aaye...par...(tears fell off from his eyes)

mahi: par kya?

daya: par unki laash aayi...

mahi: kya? (cries badly.)

daya: chaoti bt hum ab akele nai hain...hum dono hain na...aur tumhari bhabhi bhi...yeh hain shreya tumhari bhabhi...

shreya: mahi...bohot accha laga tumse milke...(smiles)

mahi: me too...bhaiyya, very nice choice huh! (winks)

(all laugh.)

shreya: bt ek sawal hain mere dimag mein...

mahi: kaunsa bhabhi?

shreya: tumhe pata kaise chala ki daya ek cid cop hain...

daya: haan?

mahi: ek din main news dekh rahi thi tab maine cid team ka interview dekha...usmein aapke haath pe maine wahi nishaan dekha...bas maine aapke baaremein information nikali aur aapka peecha karte karte waha pohoch gayi jaha aap abhi gaye the...tab aapko koi target kar raha tha aur main saamne aagayi...

daya: thanks mahi...tumhari vajahse aaj main zinda hoon...

mahi: bhaiyya...plez thnks mat boliye...

daya: accha thik hain...ab dawai lo aur so jao...

mahi: nai muzhe dawai nai pasand...(makes faces)

daya: jaldi lo...

mahi: nai bhaiyya...

daya: tum sachmein nautanki ho...

shruti: bohot badi nautanki hain yeh sir...ise toh noble award milna chahiye...

mahi: chup kar yaar...tu nautanki hain...

shruti: accha chal chod jaise bhi hain vaise hain bt best friends forever hain!

mahi: yes! (smiles)

daya: toh ab dawai lo n aaram karo...

mahi: ok...

(she takes medicine)

mahi: bhaiyya u r the best brother...in the world!

daya: accha...toh tum bhi ho...

mahi: kya?

daya: phoolon ka taaron ka sabka kehna hain...ek carodon(crores) mein meri behna hain!

(both smile n side hugs each other.)

* * *

 _ **Kaisa laga mahi? Muzhe badi story likhni thi yaar bt time nai hain so short likhdi…sorry!**_

 _ **Bye guys**_

 _ **take care n love u all**_

 _ **Yours shruti!**_


End file.
